<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Waters by BrochJam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851460">Still Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrochJam/pseuds/BrochJam'>BrochJam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amsterdam, Dorks in Love, Japan, M/M, Nervousness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a severe underestimation of the width of the canals in Amsterdam, autistic goemon, background loopzoop, capri, the weather shall bend to my literary will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrochJam/pseuds/BrochJam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata, still relatively new on the Lupin case, does not yet fully understand the gang's complex relationship with law enforcement... until one night, he is rescued by one of the very criminals he is supposed to capture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Yatagarasu Gorou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic on This site! Im nervous </p><p>I currently have 4 chapters planned for this. I didn't originally intend for every chapter to be named after a Florence + The Machine song but here we are.</p><p>Also I’d just like to apologize for any similarity this particular chapter may have to HoneyTeeth’s loopzoop fic A Soft Side. I didn't intend for this to seem so similar. Future chapters will be more original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heist was going well. Perhaps a little too well.</p><p>Goemon, despite having a demeanour and reputation that itself seemed shrouded in mystique, was not overly superstitious himself. He believed far more in discipline than he did in any sort of magic. But despite this, Goemon still held the belief that everything in the universe existed in harmony. Everything around him lived in a delicate balance, and if that balance were to be tipped, it would eventually come to right itself again. When it came to heists, that counteractive force usually came in the form of Inspector Zenigata almost, <i>almost</i> catching Lupin, with Lupin inevitably finding a way to slip out of his grasp. While Jigen and Lupin often times saw the ICPO’s intervention as a nuisance, Goemon saw it as a necessary evil, and almost found comfort it in. It was proof to him that Lupin’s antics weren’t disturbing the balance of the universe <i>too</i>much.</p><p>So, despite this heist on a brisk Dutch night going according to plan, Goemon was still on edge. As Jigen would phrase it, something had to give.</p><p>The trio were in Amsterdam, having just made a hasty departure from the Van Gogh Museum. Lupin had managed to snatch a few paintings that were returning to the museum from international exhibitions while the security was at its weakest, and they were small enough to fit in two sacks that Lupin and Jigen had slung over their shoulders. Goemon was left with his hands free, guarding the two from anyone who managed to get to close. The three looked comical, the very picture of cartoon burglars as they ran through the cobblestone streets with their bags full of loot.</p><p>It was a chilly night, the streets slick and glistening under the streetlights as spitting rain fell from the clouds. But the trio were kept warm by the thrill of the chase, their muscles were burning as they ran. Normally the thieves would make their getaway by car, but in this case, they needed the manoeuvrability that only their own feet could offer them. Like snakes fleeing from hungry hawks, the three weaved in and out of alleys and flew over bridges and canals, dodging every police car that tried to close in on them. Even Zenigata, who was of course present, seemed to be getting thwarted by the rain-drenched streets.</p><p>Lupin snickered as he heard the sound of a car in the distance honking, screeching, and then crashing into a wall.</p><p>“Not far now, guys! We’re in the home stretch!” Lupin yelled over his shoulder as he led Jigen and Goemon through narrower and narrower streets. “Pops couldn’t corner us now even if he tried!”</p><p>“Don’t - ah - be so confident.” Goemon warned, breathing heavily.</p><p>The thieves turned into another alley, the smallest yet, hoping to disappear down yet another dark street. However, with its sirens off, a police car drove up and blocked their exit. In a flash, someone leapt out of the car and into the alley.</p><p>“Stop right there! You’re under arrest, Lupin!”</p><p>The voice was not Zenigata’s. The silhouette of the figure at the end of the alley was too thin to be that of the inspector.</p><p>But the gang had no time to ponder about the person’s identity.</p><p>Lupin screeched to the halt, Jigen and Goemon crashing into him. The alley was only a few feet wide, making the dog pile all that more uncomfortable. The gang panicked, scrambling like three stooges as they all tried to change direction at once.</p><p>The three managed the run back out the other end of the alley, but the officer was now hot on their trail on foot. Once they were out on the street again, Jigen glanced back.</p><p>“Heh, it’s Pops Jr.!” Jigen shouted up to Lupin. Lupin looked back himself to see Yata, Zenigata’s assistant, chasing after them.</p><p>“Nah, that’s no Pops! He’s no fun. He plays by the rules.”</p><p>Lupin had a clear map in his mind’s eye at the start of the chase, but this sudden diversion left him reeling. At the moment, his main goal was to shake off Yata, who was keeping up with them surprisingly well. Goemon, once again behind Jigen, looked back at Yata, gauging his distance. Despite him being their enemy, his job to take down criminals like Lupin, Goemon had to admit that his commitment was admirable.</p><p>“You guys ready to jump? We’re gonna cross up ahead!” shouted Lupin, another walled canal laying ahead of them. This one seemed wider than the others, but it was no match for Lupin and his seemingly gazelle-like leaping abilities. Jigen and Goemon were similarly adept.</p><p>And so Goemon paid no mind as they cleared the jump over the canal, besides noting that the walls of this particular one were rather high. The gang skidded as they hit the street on the other side, a large splash coming from behind them. Judging by the sound, Yata hadn't made it.</p><p>Lupin cackled like a hyena. “Ha ha! On second thought, maybe he isn’t unlike Pops after all! Same level of grace, it seems!”</p><p>Lupin and Jigen continued running, but something compelled Goemon to look back into the canal. Maybe it was the strange absence of Zenigata yelling empty threats as Lupin got away, which, at the very least, signified that he was ok.</p><p>The canal looked black as ink in the clouded darkness of the night, a figure in a sleek, short Macintosh floating motionless in the water.</p><p>Something instinctual in Goemon clicked and he didn’t think twice before stripping down to his fundoshi and diving into the black waters of the canal. </p><p>The water hit Goemon like a wall of ice. He surfaced, gasping, the coldness taking him by surprise. Goemon quickly turned to the limp body floating beside him, grabbing beneath him and trying to lift Yata’s face above the water.</p><p>It was a struggle, considering the canal was too deep for Goemon to push off of the bottom. Cold rain water trickled in off the streets, giving the impression that the two were trapped in a flooding cavern. Frantically, Goemon looked around for a way to escape.</p><p>Seeing a ladder leading up the canal wall some feet away from them, Goemon did his best to hold Yata over his shoulder as he swam through the freezing water. When he finally reached the ladder, it felt like the rungs were made of melting icicles, Goemon’s hands slipping off of the cold metal, sending him falling back into the water. It would've been much easier if Goemon wasn’t trying to pull someone else up with him, but he was determined.</p><p>After a few minutes of struggle, Goemon was able to haul both him and Yata on to the stone edge of the canal. Exhausted, Goemon almost collapsed, but caught himself before he could. He mustn't fall asleep, even though it almost felt like his body wanted to shut down.</p><p>After a quick inspection - one Goemon had done more times than he’d like to think about on both Jigen and Lupin - he determined that Yata’s heart was still beating. His breaths were shallow, but he was still breathing. Perhaps colliding with the wall of the canal had knocked him unconscious.</p><p>The rain was starting to pick up, changing from a drizzle to a downpour. Peering through soaked hair, Goeomon looked around, realizing that his partners were nowhere to be seen. Goemon had expected as such. Lupin and Jigen trusted that Goemon could get himself out of situations like this without much trouble and meet up with them later, and Goemon trusted that the others could continue without his aid. But these circumstances were different.</p><p>Pulling on his dampened kimono and hakama pants, Goemon looked at the body of Yata, then at his surroundings, trying to decide what to do. In this situation, it would’ve been helpful if Lupin and Jigen had stuck around. But now, he was left to his own defences.</p><p>The others would wait for him. Goemon would return to them eventually, but right now, he had a duty.</p><p> </p><p>☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Yata could remember was the feeling of dread sinking in his stomach the moment he knew he wouldn't make the jump over the canal.</p><p>Everything after that was blank in his mind, up until now, as he blinked his eyes open.</p><p>Yata's vision was fuzzy, disorientation clouding his head, but slowly, he began to take in his surroundings.</p><p>He was on a bed, he quickly realized. But not restrained to it, thankfully. In times of stress Yata's mind often pictured the worst possible outcome of his situation, but besides the room he was in being unfamiliar to him, his current circumstances didn’t seem immediately life threatening. Still, old habits die hard, and he instinctively started looking around for any exits should he need to escape. Spotting the window, he noticed it was still night outside. As a matter of fact, the only light in the whole room - which looked to be a hotel room - was coming from the bathroom around the corner.</p><p>Yata let out a pent up breath. Zenigata had probably found him, and dragged his unconscious body to the nearest hotel. Yata closed his eyes, a feeling of guilt washing over him. How dare he instantly think of escaping, when the man who saved him had taken such care to make sure he was alright?</p><p>Yata’s heatbeat returned to normal as he noticed the sound some someone rummaging around in the bathroom. Yata was almost about to call out to him, but as a figure walked into the main room, he quickly realized...</p><p>“You! You’re not- you’re not Zenigata!” To be honest, Yata couldn’t tell who it was, but it definitely wasn’t the burly inspector. The long dark hair and the thin frame (which currently had a bath robe draped over it) suddenly appeared very familiar.</p><p>“G-Goemon Ishikawa!” Yata exclaimed, quickly moving as if to leap from the bed.</p><p>“Stay still!” Goemon admissioned, trying his best not to sound intimidating. He had to fight his natural urge to reach for Zantetsuken, which wasn’t even on him at that moment.</p><p>“You injured your head. Fast movement will only make it worse.” </p><p>As soon as Goemon said it, Yata started to feel an ache humming above his eyes.</p><p>He groaned, collapsing on to the bed. Unsure what to do for a moment, Goemon awkwardly shuffled back into the bathroom. After a bit more rummaging around, he came out with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. This hotel was the same one that Lupin and the gang were currently hiding out in. It was risky bringing Yata so close to them, and of course Goemon wouldn’t let on that the other criminals were here as well, but at least in this hotel he could conveniently borrow some items from Lupin and Jigen.</p><p>The room had two beds, Goemon walking over to sit on the one across from Yata, turning the bedside lamp on. Yata winced, even the dim yellow light aggravating his quickly strengthening headache. Goemon held out the water and pills to Yata.</p><p>“Here. I’m… not sure these will help your more serious symptoms, but they may help with the pain.”</p><p>Normally Yata would question being offered pills from someone he didn’t trust, but the pain in his forehead convinced him to take the chance.</p><p>Yata just nodded - not quite a thank you, but an appreciative gesture nonetheless. With a slightly shaky hand, Yata took the two pills that Goemon offered him, washing them down with the water. Knowing it would be a while until they took affect, Yata laid back down.</p><p>“What happened?” Yata asked, his normally firm voice now hushed and wavering from fatigue.</p><p>“You fell into a canal, and probably hit your head, I’m guessing. I ended up jumping in to get you out.”</p><p>Yata’s eyes opened slightly. “Wait, you saved me? Did you bring me here?”</p><p>Goemon simply gave a nod.</p><p>“But... why? I’m meant to catch you..” Yata mumbled. He couldn’t understand why his supposed enemy was helping him. </p><p>Goemon shrugged. “I always believe a fight should be fair, and a truce drawn in particular circumstances.”</p><p>Goemon cleared his throat as if to say something more, but looked away, as if it were easier to speak without facing Yata directly.</p><p>“Lupin... Lupin says, no rivalry is completely black and white. There are always shades of grey.”</p><p>Yata stopped to consider that. </p><p>Goemon shuffled nervously, as if unsure what to say next. “You should try and get some rest. That will probably help you.” </p><p>Yata nodded silently again, pulling the plush duvet over himself. He vaguely noted that he was shirtless under the blankets, also wrapped in a bathrobe, but didn’t pay it much mind.</p><p>“Hm.. I’ll try. I feel... chilled, though.” Despite the warm blankets, shivers still wracked Yata’s body.</p><p>“Hm.” Was the only reply that came from Goemon. </p><p>Goemon laid down in the other bed, facing away from Yata. While on the outside he was able to keep his usual stoic composure, inside, his heart was racing. Usually he would have Lupin and Jigen around to deal with stuff like this. In fact, usually it was Lupin himself dragging Zenigata out of sticky situations. Lupin had the confidence and charisma to match the fiery irritability of Zenigata, while Goemon did not. Even then, Goemon knew next to nothing about Yata personally, and from what little he had picked up on, Yata was much, <i>much</i> different than Zenigata.</p><p>Another thing Goemon was hiding was his own chills. Somehow, it seemed Goemon was suffering the worst out of the two of them. The prospect of hypothermia loomed prominently in Goemon’s mind. </p><p>The two had been silent for around ten minutes, although it felt much longer. Finding himself unable to summon sleep, Goemon absentmindedly picked up a notepad from the bedside table. The sheets were square and a blank white, save for the hotel’s logo and letterhead printed at the top.</p><p>Goemon tore a sheet off quietly, beginning to carefully fold the small sheet of paper with his fingers. While meditation could cure many of Goemon’s mental ills, there were times when idleness itself could make him uneasy. Keeping his hands busy could sometimes keep his mind at ease - even if he was just tending to his sword or, in this case, folding a delicate paper crane.</p><p>This paper was not ideal, but the shape of it made it workable. Goemon looked over the origami bird once he had finished it.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Yata murmured quietly, making Goemon jump a little. “Mine never turn out that nice.” he added with a weak but good-natured smile.</p><p>Yata reached out, motioning towards the notepad laying on Goemon’s chest. “Can I try?”</p><p>Goemon nodded, offering the pad to Yata, who took a sheet. He began to fold, his movements slightly less sure than Goemon’s.</p><p>“I remember being really into origami when I was a child. I don’t remember many now, though.” </p><p>After a minute or so, Yata held up his creation, which was notably simpler than Goemon’s crane.</p><p>“A dove.” said Goemon, taking the paper bird that Yata held out for him. The folds were not quite as neat, a few of the creases redone and corrected, but the earnestness of the attempt had an almost childlike charm.</p><p>“I forget how to do the crane. I don’t think I ever mastered it.” Yata added softly as Goemon looked over his dove. </p><p>“This isn’t bad. You understand the principle. This.. this is good.” said Goemon, setting Yata’s dove on the bedside table.</p><p>“Well, thank you.” said Yata.</p><p>There was a small stretch of silence.</p><p>“Would.. would you like me to show you?” Goemon asked quietly. “How to make the crane, that is.”</p><p>Yata looked over at Goemon. The samurai looked nervous. In his relatively short career as Zenigata’s assistant, Yata had seen Goemon face assassins and other perilous situations with incredible poise, never wavering. Yata had never thought he would see the thief show any kind of hesitation or vulnerability, let alone in a situation like this. But it was in that split second that Yata realized, despite his seemingly superhuman abilities, Goemon was only human.</p><p>“Sure.” said Yata, tearing off another paper sheet for himself.</p><p>Goemon seemed hesitant at first, but once he started to explain to Yata how to fold the paper, he became surprisingly talkative. He was patient as well, praising Yata’s first attempt, despite it being rather lopsided.</p><p>Yata went about trying to make a second crane on his own, while Goemon started folding different animals.</p><p>“So, is origami part of samurai training?” Yata asked lightheartedly.</p><p>“No, not quite. Although, the manner in which I was brought up, I learned about many different forms of traditional Japanese art.”</p><p>There was a small moment of silence.</p><p>"I always enjoyed making origami, though. Something about it feels... fulfilling.”</p><p>Yata watched Goemon as he talked, the complex art seeming to come naturally to him. Yata, halfway through his crane, was starting to get lost. Goemon seemed to notice.</p><p>“Here. It’s symmetrical, remember.” Goemon reached over and indicated a flap that Yata had forgotten to fold, their fingers brushing against each other briefly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” said Yata, making the fold. </p><p>For a moment, Yata almost forgot who he was talking to. He almost forgot that he was supposed to try and capture the very person who was teaching him how to fold a paper crane. Maybe it was just the numbing symptoms of a possible concussion, but Yata felt strangely at ease. While both of them talked somewhat awkwardly, not sure if they should entirely drop their formality, there was a sort of mutual awkward understanding.</p><p>Yata finished his crane, admiring it from different angles.</p><p>“Very nice.” said Goemon, his tone having grown far less severe. “You learn fast.”</p><p>“Thanks. Well, I don’t think I’ll ever be a master.” Yata said, placing his crane on the bedside table, adding to their small collection of paper animals.</p><p>As Yata was doing so, he heard Goemon muffle a sneeze in the sleeve of his bathrobe. The bathrobe was almost reminiscent of his kimono, but it still looked strange on Goemon </p><p>“Are.. are you ok?” asked Yata, suddenly remembering exactly who Goemon was, and what had happened only a few hours ago.</p><p>Goemon let out a soft sigh. “Usually I have time to prepare my mind and body before entering such cold water, but... not in this case.” He paused, sniffling.</p><p>“Oh.” Yata said softly, suddenly noticing that Goemon was still shivering. “Would you like me to turn the thermostat up?”</p><p>“I already did.” said Goemon, suddenly staying very still. “I figured we could both benefit from it.”</p><p>Yata nodded, not sure how to follow that up.</p><p>“I should be fine.” Goemon said quietly, moving to lay down, facing away from Yata.</p><p>“Ok. I guess... I guess I should get some sleep too.” said Yata, also trying to get comfortable.</p><p>“Would you like the light off now?” asked Goemon, looking over his shoulder slightly.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Goemon switched the bedside lamp off, enveloping the two in darkness.</p><p>It was unnerving at first, but eventually Yata’s eyes adjusted. The rain had stopped, the sky now clear enough to let the full moon shine through a crack in the curtains, like a beam of cool sunlight. It illuminated the room only slightly, but enough to see the silhouette on the other bed and the angular shadows cast by the origami on the table. </p><p>Yata closed his eyes, trying to relax again. His ears could pick up the sound of Goemon’s breathing, soft yet shaky. Doing his best to clear his mind, Yata drifted off.</p><p>His sleep was a shallow one. At least, when he woke up to the sound of Goemon sneezing, it did not feel like Yata had been sleeping very deeply. It could have been twenty minutes to an hour later, but Yata couldn’t tell.</p><p>Yata’s eyes opened slightly, finding Goemon’s form on the other bed. His breaths were still shaky, despite him being under the warmth of the covers.</p><p>An idea crept into Yata’s head. It was something he had learned in a first aid lesson, but didn’t exactly come from a place of logic. At least, logically, Yata shouldn’t be helping his adversary. Although, in that same vein, Goemon logically shouldn’t have been teaching Yata origami.</p><p>Whatever compelled him was something beyond logic when Yata carefully laid on the bed beside Goemon. Perhaps he was just accepting the strange truce they had drawn. Goemon was still facing away from Yata, almost in a semi-fetal position, as if he were still cold.</p><p>Yata was slightly amazed that he himself wasn’t showing signs of hypothermia, while Goemon clearly was. Hesitantly, Yata pulled the covers over the both of them, moving to press himself closer to Goemon from behind.</p><p>Yata felt Goemon shift slightly, a small wave of panic suddenly hitting him.</p><p>“I’m, uh, the warmth.. it will help.. So you don't get hypothermia...” Yata whispered, not even sure if Goemon could hear him but wanting to explain himself anyway.</p><p>Goemon almost seemed to relax, as if leaning back into Yata’s touch. Yata held in a sigh of relief, trying to relax himself. He closed his eyes, his eyelids suddenly heavy from drowsiness, as if all the action from that night was finally catching up to him. </p><p>Yata could vaguely make out the sound of the rain starting up again outside. It no longer sounded harsh and threatening, instead gently pattering against the window. Above the sound of the rain Yata could still make out the sound of Goemon’s breathing, becoming more rhythmic as he drifted deeper into sleep.</p><p>Yata closed his own eyes, trying to adjust to the almost foreign feeling of being so close to someone. In truth, Yata couldn’t recall the last time he had ever been this close to someone, his work in the police force taking up so much of his time. Still, the incredibly odd situation almost felt natural, Yata’s apprehension disappearing as he began to drift off.</p><p>Right as Yata was beginning to drift off, he almost thought he heard a softly whispered <i>Goodnight,</i>, but rationalized that his concussion was just making him hear things.</p><p> </p><p>☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   ☾   </p><p> </p><p>“We should’ve left earlier. I don’t care how much luck was on our side, we honestly should’ve left the same night.”</p><p>As discreetly as he could, Lupin elbowed Jigen in the ribs.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“We have our reasons for delaying.” Lupin said, taking his eyes off the road ahead of him for a moment to glance into the Fiat’s backseat. “Don’t we, Goemon?”</p><p>Goemon remained silent. It was the morning of the next day and Lupin, Jigen and Goemon were heading out of Amsterdam. It was still fairly early as the gang drove through long rural streets, past fields of tulips that were just starting to open to the rising sun.</p><p>“He’s not gonna say what happened last night, give it up.” mumbled Jigen.</p><p>Goemon had returned to Lupin and Jigen’s room not long before they were planning to leave. He had slept in longer than he usually did, and upon waking up, quickly realized that even a good sleep was no cure for a cold. Stoic and silent, Goemon muffled a sneeze.</p><p>“It has to do with Yata, doesn’t it?” said Lupin.</p><p>Goemon cracked one eye open slightly, flashing Lupin a look.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I won’t ask.” said Lupin somewhat nervously, focusing on the road again.</p><p>At around the same time the gang were driving down roads bordered by tulips and wildflowers, Yata was beginning to wake up.</p><p>Through the gap in the curtain, in place of the moon, the sun now cast a golden beam through the room, landing over Yata’s face.</p><p>Slowly, Yata tried to get the rest of his body to wake up, stretching under the covers. He soon noticed that Goemon was no longer there, which was to be expected, although part of him almost wished that hadn’t been the case for some reason.</p><p>Yata got up, moving to sit, feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He looked around, seeing no evidence that Goemon had been there besides the origami sitting on the bedside table. He reached over and picked one up, a crane Goemon had made. Putting it down, Yata sighed, trying to focus on what he needed to do next. He should probably contact Zenigata and the ICPO, and try and reunite with them. Groaning at the pain in his muscles, Yata stood up, making his way to the bathroom.</p><p>In the bathroom, Yata found his clothes hanging on the shower rod, left to dry overnight. The objects that had been in his pockets - his phone, his wallet and his badge - were neatly lined up on the counter. A used bath robe was folded and placed on the side of the tub.</p><p>Yata himself was still wearing the other bath robe, which was much comfier than any clothes he actually owned. Sadly, he knew he eventually would have to change out of it a get on with his day, and deal with whatever aftermath would follow the events of last night.</p><p>Back in the Fiat, Goemon was refusing to elaborate on what had transpired the night before, despite Lupin’s probing.</p><p>“I wonder if whatever happened last night had anything to do with my spare underwear going missing.” Lupin mused aloud.</p><p>Goemon held back a panicked gag, suddenly remembering something. However, he did his best to hide it, despite his mind beginning to race.</p><p>When Goemon had first arrived at the hotel carrying the unconscious Yata, he had briefly returned to the gang’s own room to grab a few things, among those being Jigen’s bottle of ibuprofen. Goemon had needed to undress Yata in order to get his freezing clothes off, but didn’t want to leave the man completely exposed and without dignity. Thinking quickly, he had grabbed clothes out of Lupin’s suitcase, only intending to borrow them but not putting any thought into how he would get them back.</p><p>Lupin noticed Goemon’s discomfort, but said nothing, only snickering to himself.</p><p>Yata, untying the bath robe from himself, dejectedly mused about how he was supposed to explain all this to the ICPO. His waterlogged phone no longer worked, meaning he would have to find a pay phone, and then maybe get a taxi.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, it was only when Yata went to pull his pants on that he realized, the boxers he was wearing were not his. They had blue stripes.</p><p>At first Yata was slightly confused, but with a yelp he suddenly realized why those boxers seemed so familiar.</p><p>As it turned out, Goemon had left more behind than just the origami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! For whom it may interest, I have a Twitter - @BrochJam. I mostly tweet about fluffy dinosaurs but there's a moderate smattering of Lupin content there as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>